Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for efficient data transfer in clustered computing systems implementing Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) operations.
Description of the Related Art
Today with modern technology, large volumes of data are storable on disk and flash drives; these drives can exist as a solo entity, or as part of a broader make up within a larger storage environment, such as a computing storage network. As the sheer volume of data in today's information-based society continues to increase, so have the size and complexity of computing and computing storage networks. Today it is not uncommon for groups of several individual computers, or clusters, to facilitate data storage and transfer.